


Game Night

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Fandango One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Game Night

You didn’t really like to hang out with your co-workers from WWE much. It wasn’t because you didn’t like them, it was more the fact you were a quiet person who preferred to sit and catch up on Supernatural than go out to bars and get drunk after a show. So the fact you were now sat at some bowling alley in the middle of who-knows-where with the entire Raw and Smackdown Live rosters was a bit of a shock to your system. Mr McMahon had decided that a friendly brand vs brand bowling night would be a good way to build company morale and made it compulsory to go.

“I hate this,” you muttered to yourself as you tied the laces of the awful green bowling shoes you’d been given.

“It’ll be a craic,” chuckled Finn Balor from next to you as he did up his shoes.

“It will for you,” you sighed. “I hate bowling, I hate being out, I just wanna be back at the hotel with a hot chocolate and a decent movie on Netflix.”

“Ya make yasel’ sound like a little ol’ lady,” Finn laughed.

“Old before my time I guess,” you shrugged, standing up.

“Ya’ll have fun, I promise,” nodded Finn. “And I’ll try not ta beat ya too bad.”

You couldn’t help but shake your head at him.

“We’re on the same side Balor boy,” you said, finding yourself smile.

Finn chuckled and headed over to the rest of the Raw roster who were fighting over what order they should go in.

“Age order,” called out Luke Gallows.

“Height order,” called out TJ Perkins.

“That’d put Alexa first,” chuckled Nia.

“Shut up!” groaned Alexa. “I can’t help being short!”

You zoned out as the rest of the roster continued to argue and found your bowling ball. You jumped out of your thoughts when you felt a hand on your back.

“You’re up {Y/N},” said Tyler Breeze.

“Oh… Um, thanks,” you muttered, walking up to the lane.

You quickly glanced around, hoping nobody was watching you, before you rolled your ball painfully slowly down the lane… And managing to only hit one pin. You quickly shuffled back to sit down before anyone could laugh at you. As you sat down a cup of hot chocolate was held out in front of you. You look up to see Fandango holding the cup out to you.

“I heard to tell Balor that you’d have preferred a movie and hot chocolate to this, so I thought maybe a hot chocolate will at least make this a little more bareable for you,” he said with a slight smile.

“Thanks,” you mumble taking the cup from him.

“I’m guessing you really don’t want to be here,” he said, sitting in the empty chair next to you.

“You’d guess right,” you nod. “I’m not big on the whole nights out thing.”

“Me neither.”

You looked over at him in surprise.

“Really? I thought you’d be the life and soul of every party going.”

“Looks can be deceptive {Y/N},” he chuckled. “I prefer sitting with a good book or movie, in peace and quiet.”

“I never would’ve thought that.”

“{Y/N}!” yelled Finn. “You’re up.”

“Oh joy,” you sighed, rolling your eyes. “I suck at this.”

“I can help you if you want,” said Fandango, taking the cup from you and setting on the table in front of you.

“Sure, then I can blame you if I look even more like an idiot,” you chuckled lightly, getting up and picking up a ball.

You walked up the lane, Fandango not far behind you. You jumped slightly when you felt his hand on your arm, the other resting on your hip.

“You need to relax, {Y/N},” he said softly, his breath tickling the back of your neck.

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a hot guy standing millimetres behind you,” you said, gasping slightly when you realised what you just said. “Did I say that out loud?”

“I can pretend you didn’t, if you like,” he chuckled as you blushed.

“I… I…,” you stuttered.

“It’s okay. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you,” he said, almost sadly.

You couldn’t concentrate on him showing you how to throw the ball, your mind still mentally yelling at you for saying that out loud. You vague remember him guiding your hand and you letting go of the ball and the clatter of pins seconds later.

“That’s it!” Fandango cheered as he lifted you up in his arms.

“Huh?” you blinked, coming back to reality.

“You managed a strike,” he smiled.

“Oh…. Oh, so I did,” you chuckled halfheartedly.

“Well, obviously I helped,” he chuckled still holding you up.

“Um…. Why is your hand on my ass?” you asked, blushing again.

“Oh, um, sorry,” he rushed, putting you down.

“It.. it’s okay,” you said quickly rushing back over to the table to sit down.

“What was all dat about?” asked Finn, popping up behind you as you sat down, making you jump.

“Holy…. Don’t do that!” you admonished.

“Sorry, didn’t mean ta scare ya,” chuckled Finn, sitting down. “Anywho, what was all dat about with ‘Dango?”

“N-nothing, he was just trying to teach me how to bowl properly.”

“Ya such a liar {Y/N}. I saw dat blush when he was close to ya.”

“Shut up Balor,” you sighed.

“Ya like 'im, don’t ya?”

“Doesn’t matter if I did, I’ve made an idiot out of myself now.”

“I don’t tink so. He’s still watching ya.”

“Don’t start that with me. I know I made an idiot out of myself and blew any chance I might have had.”

“{Y/N}!” called out Fandango. “It’s you’re turn again.”

“Get in there girl. Just don’t drop the ball on his foot,” chuckled Finn, pushing you up to your feet.

“You’re such an asshole,” you groaned.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be much of a pal if I weren’t,” laughed Finn, pushing you over to Fandango.

“You okay?” Fandango asked as you reached him.

“Yeah, Finn was just trying to give me one of his little pep talks.”

“Did it work?” he said, handing you your ball.

“Probably not. I made a fool out of myself last time,” you shrugged, walking towards the lane.

“Not completely,” he said quietly.

You paused and looked back at him.

“You, um, wanna come help me? I still think I need some help,” you ask shyly.

He smiled softly and walked over to you, gently putting his hand on your ass.

“There’s a lot of things I can help you with,” he smirked.

You laughed and nudged him with your elbow.

“Bowling first,” you winked.


End file.
